


Sleep, I'll Be Here

by LoveWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWells/pseuds/LoveWells
Summary: Fix it/end scene for the last episode 3x13.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash this is just for fun.
> 
> Just a little something I thought about after watching this weeks episode.  
> Hope you like it.

As Caitlin walked back from the restaurant to Star Labs she couldn’t help but let the day run through her mind. It was such an emotionally exhausting day and she was ready to relax. Just as she got to her car she looked to the building knowing Harry was still in the med bay, remembering how happy she was when she saw him walk down those steps, alive. Re-locking her car Caitlin head for the door and went to the elevator. Caitlin walked straight past the console in the middle of the room and headed straight for the med bay. Caitlin didn’t even have to walk in to see that Harry wasn’t on the bed anymore. 

“Why did I think he would rest?” Caitlin said to herself as she turned around and out of the cortex. Caitlin walked down the corridor towards Cisco’s workshop. She leant against the door frame and watched as Harry was staring at one of the computer screens in front of him, music playing loudly out of the speakers. It wasn’t until Caitlin had walked over to him that he noticed she was there and turned down the music. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I could ask you the same thing; you’re supposed to be resting.” Caitlin replied.

“I did.” Harry said not looking up from the screen.

“Harry you need more rest. Your suffered trauma both physically and mentally for two weeks you need to recover.”

“I’m fine.” Harry said.

Caitlin let out a sigh and looked at his face as he still stared at the screen. He looked so exhausted, like he should sleep for 24 hours straight. 

“Harry, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Harry didn’t look at Caitlin but he did turn his head slightly so he wasn’t looking at the screen anymore. 

“Harry?” Caitlin tried again.

Harry stood up and walked over to the table, with his back to Caitlin and started fiddling with a tool. Caitlin slowly walked over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry visibly gave up and leant forward, hands on the desk and head down. 

“I had a nightmare.” Harry barely whispered, if Caitlin hadn’t been standing so close to him she would have missed it. She was so used to Harry being grumpy and adamantly independent it was surprising to see him vulnerable. 

“Harry I know it’s hard but it will get better. You just got take it step by step, and the first step is recovering physically.” 

“Look I appreciate you trying to help but I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Harry said as he walked over to another work bench. 

“Why are you here Snow?” Harry threw over his shoulder. 

“Well I was walking back from dinner and thought I should check on you, clearly that was the right decision because you aren’t following doctor’s orders.” Caitlin answered. 

“Who went to dinner?” Harry asked pulling something apart in his hands. 

“Oh it was just Julian and I, nothing special.” Caitlin said quickly.

“You went out with Indiana?” Harry said incredulously.

“We just got dinner that’s all it had been a long day.” Caitlin said feeling defensive and not knowing why.

“What Julian thought he had to protect you at dinner as well? Should I expect him following you everywhere now just in case he and his stupid gun can do better than we can?”  
Harry huffed and turned back to the work bench.

Caitlin was so confused about why Harry was acting this way, she put some of it down to exhaustion but why did he care? 

“Ok. And I thought you were grumpy before you got kidnapped by gorillas.” Caitlin said with a laugh to try and lighten the mood.

“It has nothing to do with that, you know what it has to do with…” Harrison stopped and turned around to face Caitlin. 

“You know what it doesn’t even matter you should probably go before your boyfriend thinks you need saving again.” Harrison said and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Right well there is clearly no point in talking to you until you have gotten some proper rest as you are being more of a dick than usual. Goodnight Harry.” And with that Caitlin turned to walk away. Just as she got to the doorway, a hand wrapped around her wrist.

“I’m sorry.” Caitlin turned to see Harry standing inches in front of her.

“I’m sorry for being rude I just… I don’t think I will be able to sleep without having another nightmare. I’m scared.” Harry finished in a whisper, looking at the ground. 

Caitlin looked up at the man in front of her, he looked so tired and scared it hurt her to see him this way. Caitlin stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck pulling him close. Harry hesitated for a second before his arms tightened themselves around Caitlin’s waist and buried his face in her neck. After embracing for who knows how long Harry lifted his head up and looked at Caitlin. Caitlin lifted her hand up to Harry’s cheek and he leant into the warmth of her hand, Caitlin reached up on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to Harry’s. Caitlin pulled away but Harry needed more and followed her down and caught her lips in more passionate kiss which Caitlin reciprocated.

“Please stay with me.” Harry whispered, his forehead pressed against Caitlin’s.

“Just to sleep, I just need you with me.” Harry added.

“Of course I will Harry.” And Caitlin slid her hand in to Harry’s and led him over to the bed in the corner of the workshop. At the edge of the bed Caitlin took off her coat and boots and Harry took off his glasses and boots as well then Caitlin sat down and slid over to the side of the bed and lifted the covers for Harry to join. Harry lay down and Caitlin immediately moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest and hooking one leg over his own. Comforting him as much as possible, Harry appreciated it and held on to the hand resting on his chest. Harry still looking at Caitlin as if she might disappear. 

“Sleep, I’ll be here.” Caitlin said and kissed Harry again to seal her promise. And with that Harry closed his eyes and actually got some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started the second chapter but then totally forgot about it and when i read it again i thought i might as well finish it.   
> Hope you like it!

Harry woke first and rubbed a hand over his face before looking down at the head using his chest as a pillow. Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sight and feel of Caitlin Snow asleep on him, one of her arms had slid up his chest and was resting at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Harry was very much trapped but he wasn’t going to complain in slightest. After enjoying the comfort of Caitlin sleeping on him for a few minutes, Caitlin started to stir. She snuggled her face into Harry’s chest before properly coming to and looking up at Harry. 

“Good morning.” Harry said gruffer than usual.

“Good Morning. How’d you sleep? Anymore nightmares?” Caitlin asked concerned.

“None, thanks to you, I slept great.” Harry said then kissed Caitlin on the forehead.

“Good.” Caitlin said with a smile and leaned up to give Harry a proper kiss before resting her head back on his chest. 

They were both lying together just enjoying the peace and quiet when HR walked into the workshop humming a tune and twirling a drum stick in one hand. HR walked over to the table and picked up a stapler pretty happy he had found what he was looking for when he happened to look in the direction of the bed where Harry and Caitlin were still cuddled up and looking like a couple of deer caught in headlights. 

“No!” HR said in shock, pointing the drum stick at them.

“No!” Harry said in disgust, shaking his head at the fact that out of all people to find them it was HR.

“Well well well, how are we this morning?” HR asked as he pulled a chair over, sitting next to the bed with that giant smile of his spread from ear to ear.

“Fine.” Harry gritted out through his teeth, glaring at HR.

They all sat there in silence, Harry and Caitlin feeling pretty awkward and HR just having the time of his life.

“Were you doing something HR?” Caitlin asked, trying to get HR back to whatever it was he was doing before.

“Yes but this is much more fun, room for one more?” HR said looking over at the bed.

“HR!!” Harry growled out, standing up to intimidate HR who was smart enough to stand up himself moving backwards with his hands up.

“Hey, all good, I get it, well done man , how was it anyway?” HR quickly ran off as Harry started to charge at him after that last question.

“Harry just leave it.” Caitlin laughed from where she was sat on the edge of the bed putting her boots on. Harry sat down next to her to do the same.

“That man is completely insufferable.” Harry said shoving his foot into his boot.

Caitlin turned her body to face Harry and watched him for a few seconds while he finished doing up his boots. When he was finished Harry sat up and looked at Caitlin who had a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

“What?” Harry asked. 

“I’ve missed you, in all your grumpiness.” Caitlin said with a giggle. Harry couldn’t help but let out a small laugh too. 

“It seems you are the only one that can cure me of that grumpiness Dr Snow.” Harry said leaning down and kissing Caitlin sweetly on the lips.

“Come on we better head to the cortex and see what kind of havoc oh doppelganger of mine is causing.” Harry grabbed Caitlin’s hand and they left the workshop together. 

Harry and Caitlin entered the cortex and the scene before them was relatively normal. Cisco was sitting in front of the computers, Barry, Iris and Joe were standing on the other side of the computers and Jesse and Wally arrived about 30 seconds after Harry and Caitlin in a flash of lightning.

“Ah good, you’re all here! If you could just follow me.” HR said leading everyone into the speed lab.

Everyone was quite shocked as they walked into see the speed lab. The place was covered in love hearts and lanterns and all other types of decoration. No one knew what to say.

“Uh HR, what’s all this for?” Barry asked finally.

“Friends Day!!” HR was giddy with excitement. 

“My earth’s equivalent of Valentine’s Day.” HR explained looking at everyone’s blank faces. HR picked up a basket off of the table. 

“Or maybe we should call it ‘More Than Friends Day’” HR sang as he skipped around Caitlin and Harry throwing heart shaped confetti over the two suddenly blushing scientists.

Everyone was looking at the two in confusion.

“Look-“ Harry started but was cut off by HR.

“I walked in on them in bed together in Francesco’s workshop.” HR said excitedly. 

“No that’s-“ Harry tried again.

“Yo that’s my nap bed, won’t be able look at it now without that image in my head.” Cisco said with a shudder. 

“Seriously-“ Harry was getting frustrated now.

“Harry and Caitlin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S- oh snap!” Harry grabbed hold of HR’s jacket lapel and HR shrugged out of his jacket and ran to hide behind Barry. Caitlin stepped in front of Harry with one hand on his chest and one holding his wrist to stop him going after HR.

“Look, everyone calm down all we did was sleep in the same bed together for comfort and to stop nightmares. We don’t know what this is as it only happened last night and we haven’t talked about anything so can we please drop it before Harry throws something at someone.” Caitlin let out a sigh as she finished and let go of Harry but still stood next to him, close enough to brush shoulders with him though. 

“Can we please get on with our work now.” Harry said gruffly, storming off and out of the speed lab. 

It wasn’t long after Harry left that everyone followed and went to the cortex. Caitlin knew Harry would have gone somewhere he could be alone so she went back to the workshop. Caitlin found Harry where she thought he would be, aggressively tinkering. Caitlin walked up next to Harry, sliding her hand up to his shoulder. As Harry turned to look at Caitlin, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him slow and deep. After a few seconds Harry pulled back and looked down at Caitlin. 

“I’m not complaining but what was that for?” Harry asked with his arms still around Caitlin’s waist, holding her close to him.

“I’m curing your grumpiness Dr Wells.” Caitlin said with a smile that pretty much took Harry’s breath away. 

“Well you are doing a very good job Dr Snow but, uh, I’m afraid I don’t think I’m completely cured yet, perhaps I need some more treatment.” Harry said fighting a smile while trying to keep frowning and look grumpy.

“Oh you do you?” Caitlin said with a giggle. Harry laughed a little too and bent down lifting Caitlin up and sitting her on the table, Harry moved between Caitlin’s legs to be closer now that their heads were level. Harry put his hand either side of Caitlin’s face puling her in, lips meeting hers. They kissed slowly at first but then they started to heat up and when air became a problem they separated but not too far.

“You said before that we didn’t know what this is. But I know I can’t just be friends with you anymore.” Harry said kissing down Caitlin’s neck then looking back at her to try and read her face. 

“Well we definitely agree on that. So what do you want this to be?” Caitlin replied, kissing Harry gently. 

“I… I want us. Together, real deal. If that’s what you want too obviously.” Harry dropped his head suddenly feeling nervous.

Caitlin placed her hand under Harry’s chin and lifted his head so she could look at him.

“Sounds perfect.” Caitlin said and pulled Harry in close for another kiss. 

Suddenly their kissing turned into a full blown make out frenzy like they couldn’t get close enough. 

“Oh my god!!! Doors are a thing for a reason you know.” Cisco yelled from where he was standing shocked and slightly nauseous in the door way.

“Then close the door we are busy!!” Harry yelled back not even turning around.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Cisco closed the door, shaking his head and left them alone. 

“Now where were we? Oh yeah.” Harry said not letting Caitlin answer. Harry slipped his hands under Caitlin’s legs which were wrapped around his waist and walked them over to the bed, still kissing, ready to forget everyone else in the building and just be together.


End file.
